Children of the Atom-The Red Planet 3335 A.D.
by Addict666
Summary: In the distant future young mutants live in utopia but how long can this last?


Children of the Atom-The Red Planet, 3335a.d.  
  
  
  
For centuries humans and mutants fought a battle that scarred the planet. In 2697 a ancestor of Tony Stark built a ship called the Phoenix. 5000 mutants and a handful of humans set out to start a new colonly away from the global warfare of Earth. They landed on Mars. That was over 500 hundred years ago.   
The planet Earth's inhabitants continued to wage war up until 3333ad, when they were so blinded by their rage they failed to notice the "planet killer' asteriod that turned them to dust.  
  
  
Two years after the destruction of Earth, the Martian mutant civilization prospered. Cassa Prime, this planets primary guardian lay in the grass below the transparent dome. She was Homo Superior, the species who finally won. Survival of the fittest. Homo Sapien had played there part in the universe now it was the mutants' turn.  
The Martian population was exactly 235,675million strong. With domed colony cities scatered around the planet and transit tubes connecting them.  
This was Cassa's dome. She plays a very important role in Martian culture, a symbol for the ideals that had delivered their people here. It used to be called superhero by the general public.   
However, mutant Mars had little use for their Guardian, she was simply meant to be a figure head. Following an ancient tradition, she was of the most powerful line of mutants on the planet. A genetic line of guardians.  
She enjoyed bathing in the star light her in spacious private dome when she wasn't making public appearances. The Planetary Shielding protected the planet and sealed in the artificial atmosphere at the same time. It also cloaked the planet to protect it further.   
The Earthlings had a massive panic when they saw mars abbruptly disappear. Mars just cut them off in reponse to threats of invasion in 3069. They never made contact again.   
Mars was a completely crime free society having learned their lessons long ago. They pulled together for the greater good creating a utopic society. Beatiful and serene.  
Although sometimes boring, Cassa Prime thought as she got up and went into her inner dwelling dome. She checked her messages at the comm. She had two. The first was from the Chief Adminstrator her boss and leader of the planet. He had an enlarged cranium and bald head. He had the power to know the will of the people, psychicly. This made it an easy election for him.  
All families had pretty much specialized there mutation through evolution, there were always some exceptions. Generally, ever member of that family had a common primary trait, or power. Evolution had arrange it so that the mother's trait was almost always dominant.  
For generations the women of her family had served as Primes always answering to the Chief Adminstrator. "Cassa we have a job for you. On the opposite side planet somewhere we are detecting a corridor buckling their could be people trapped in there." That was 8 min ago.  
She was stunned instances like this were rare. Action! She changed into her goldweave outfit flew across the planets surface, close to the speed of light.  
  
While it was a planet of mutants, some just didn't have the capablity to overcome something like this. Most had powers that were specialized to certain task not that there weren't some powerful mutants besides the Primes. Not everyone really trained and used their power everday. Then there were the new mutations. One path of mutation chose to turn full circle and mock the human gene sequence. So there was a small human population on Mars. Actually, the founder of these planetary Martian colonies had been human, Jonius Stark.   
  
When Cassa arrived no one was there inside the tunnel all were all and ok. She spotted some of her friends. "how did you guys get here so fast" Then she saw Warp "OK nevermind."  
Cassa liked to think of them as her fan-club, three of her closest friends who dreamed of the golden age of heroism, and supported Cassa. Not that she usually needed help but they were fun.  
Warp was Cassa's age 24, a young dark skinned male who inherented a teleportation power from his mother. Also, Daz and Liz, who insisted on being called Morpha greeted Cassa. "Where have you been, girl?" Morpha was in costume, she wore a long purple silken gown that stretched into whatever form she changed her self into. Daz and Warp both wore blue jump suits, following a recent 34th century clothing trend.  
They laughed together and took advantage of being in this hemisphere and went to a local mall. Hanging out with Warp often led to such adventures. The girls huddled and talked about their plan of attack leaving Warp to himself.  
  
His parents being idealist thought naming their boy Warp might influence certain behavior in him. They were right, he had fell in love with the yesteryears heroes of earth, he cataloged files on each of them for recreation. It was no accident that he met Cassa and became best friends with her. At first she was hestitant but his persistance finally allowed him into her circle.   
Daz was quiet, in her early twenties, had short blond hair and didn't really like to talk about her power. Warp suspected her gift was psychic in nature and that Cassa knew what it was.   
Morpha was even more of a wanna be than Warp but she was an excellant shapeshifter constantly training to be better. She always refers to the group as the' future four' indicating that she has plans to pursue a public life. Unlike Cassa, this was not a very likely possibilityfor Liz(morpha) in these peaceful times.  
With the Earth gone their was simply no competetion, no struggle. No conflict.  
  
***  
  
  
Soon the peace would come to an abrupt end for the first time in centuries.   
The four mutant teens were eating in the Mall food court. Suddenly, the 34th century beats were interupted by a siren.  
"PEOPLE OF MARS REPORT TO UNDERGROUND SHELTERS IMMEDIATELY. PLANET KILLER CLASS ASTERIOD DUE TO IMPACT IN 2 HOURS. WARNING THIS IS NOT AT TEST."  
  
Cassa knew she must get to a comm. station and contact the Administration. "Sorry, guys but I gotta go" she glanced around looking for a public communications station.  
"Hey, can we help." Morpha asked.  
"I don't know, the Chief may not appreciate that, you are all civilians" Cassa replied.  
Morph turned her eyes down and nodded. Cassa crossed the food court and found a comm. statio but the screen just flashed red and read alert. She cursed under her breath "Warp! take me to the Chief now!"  
The dark skinned kid smiled and cast out his palms. A portal opened the mouth of it swirled like a whirlpool of light. Cassa jumped through it, Warp followed quickly and Morpha grabbed Daz's hand and pulled her through.  
  
  
***  
  
  
The Chief Administator watched the giant mass hurtle towards Mars. Scientific reports stated that the shields would have a 60% chance of holding against the impact. Not his best day, his power worked involuntary and he felt the great panic within the spirits of the people, human and mutant alike. He could not block it out if he wanted to. Luckily for him he was trained for this. He wiped the sweat off of the top of his enlarged bald head. He yelled at his assistant "Turn the heat down, already!" What was even more disturbing was the intellegence that showed the asteroid making a abrupt change in course to hit the red planet. Just like the one that got Earth.  
  
  
The four young mutants stumbled through a pool of light in the middle of his office.  
"Nice job, Warp, you got it on the first time" Cassa smiled.  
"Who are all these damn kids!" The Administrator screamed.  
"Sir, they are friends they might be able to help."  
"Fine. Whatever, I don't have the time." The chief continued "I need you to go outside the shield and investigate the asteroid. See if you can break it up or divert it. It made a strange change in its path just over an hour ago."  
No one had left the Planetary Shielding in over a century but the Chief had no doubt she could do it. He had known three Primes before her that had each retired to give the next generation their shot. This was Cassa turn to perform the function she was born for. The Cheif Adminstator was proud but had no intention of showing it. "Cassa Prime, go stop that thing!" He ordered. "And you kids get the HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE!!"  
  
  
The kids filed out into the lobby. The head assistant hand Cassa a mobile comm. link. "oh, thanks," She said. "Alright, here goes nothing. Will you guys stay here and wait for me."  
  
"Are you kidding? we wouldn't miss this." Warp smiled.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
Cassa Prime possesed incredible strength, speed, the power of fight. The had a degree of control that she could vibrate her molecules into an energy form. She did this and was able to pass through the shield uneffected. She rocketed to the cooridinates of the asteroid.  
It was a mammoth mass of iron ore and granite about half the volume of Mars. Cassa flew to the backside of the rock looking for any crevices. She took time to really inspect it. Long ago the trait for not having to breathe had been bred into her so she didnt have that to worry about.  
She was shocked to find a rocket thruster on the backside of the rock. 'So, this is what changed the course. I'll bet the same weapon was used on the Earth two years ago.' She smashed the jet thruster and punched the rock towards the sun, far away from her Martian home.   
Relieved, she started to call back to the Administration when she felt the heat of a laser weapon. Multiple blast from different directions, she couldn't see her attackers but she knew they were close. The intensity of the blast increased. She popped on her comm. and alerted the Adminstration "I'm under attack by multiple cloaked enemies"  
  
Warp, Morpha and Daz were already putting on enviromental suits. Morpa simply turned into a reptilian humaniod that could fly and breathe in space. One of her simple forms. Warp slid the jet pack over his shoulders "Ready?"  
He asked.  
They shuffled through the portal and the next thing they knew were surrounded by the cold vaccum of space. Warp suddenly wondered how Daz managed to get the Chief to let them do this. They floated about 25 meters above Cassa Prime taking blows from invisible enemies.   
Daz snapped into a trance state and suddenly the enemy became visible, they stood hovering still looking confused. They were small grey smooth figures, very heavily armed.  
  
So now Warps suspictions were confirmed Daz was some sort of telepath, obviously a specialist in suggestion. The grey aliens just continued to look confused Morpha Flew down and grabbed Cassa, who seemed to be in shock. "I'm ok just some minor burns. I've never encountered anything that hot before"  
"Now what" Daz asked.  
"I think we better return home and regroup, we won this battle. But Warp could you send them away?"  
"You got it." They all flashed away. No place in pelicular just far away.  
Another portal was errected and carried the four young mutants away.  
The Chief greeted them with a scowl. "So you all want to be X-men, fine. Have it your way. I here by deputize you all into public service. We just recieved a declaration of war from the Honn, the advanced grey skinned species you encounter. You all are herebye ordered to begin recruting a Mutant Defense Corp in which you will act as senior officers. You can call it whatever the hell you want. Dismissed. Oh and....good job. Now get to work!"  
  
The four young X-men were dizzy not believing what was happening. Their dreams were coming true. 800 years of peace had been broken. Cassa Prime wondered just what kind of hand fate had dealt her.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Only a few days later the following message was posted across Mars: THE ADMINISTRATION NEEDS A FEW GOOD MUTANTS. JOIN THE PLANETARY DEFENSE CORP TODAY. LETS SHOW THE HONN THEY PICK THE WRONG SPECIES TO MESS WITH.  
  
  
In a Cydonian bar far from the Administration "Old Man" Logan laughs as he sees this signs, then drifts off again, setting at his stool and dreaming primal dreams.  
  
  
  
  
Omega 9/24/2001  
  
  
  
  
What did you think? 


End file.
